Project-G: Re-Arc Dreams
Project-G: Re-Arc Dreams '('Mobile Suit Gundam Battlefront '''in eastern titles) is a fan-fictional story created by Zahin, who also work as Armored Geass: Project Requiem, The Phantom Pain and Death Are Lives. Originally, it was titled known as "Shin Gundam Musou Darkness", later it re-titled and use as stand-alone story with incorporates many Gundam franchises along with 2014 Mecha Anime and re-imagining to 'Space Thunder Kids '(A fake animation. This cover art was actually Five Star Stories. Meaning, none of the characters on the cover are actually in the movie), Korean pseudo-animation in early 60s - 80s and Astro Plan (A Chinese pseudo-real robot animation). Although Gundam series is a considered taking place in Universal Century timeline, instead it's a reboot ''including a rewrite version of many Gundam fan-fiction by Darkerangel. There are no dedicated super robot elements although there are dogfights as well as a mix of ground-based and vehicle based battles. Story The year is '''A.S.C.II '(Alter-Society Counter Infinity, or stylish as '''ASCII) 20, the world where mankind has sought refuge underground after a catastrophic global nuclear war broke out on the surface. Since nuclear strikes, war between the orbital economic known as Plutonian has put a dent in our planet’s survival. Decades later, each nation thought it best to separate from one another and expand in space, thus colonies were born. However, the two major corporations, Sunlight and Moonlight Industries along with a smaller group known as Akatsuki, especially the empire nations known as the Buffered Empire, which established by her malevolent ruler Lady Navika, a vice president of Buffered, all vie for dominance and control over not only their people, but the entire Earth Sphere. Consumed by a "the Prophet", she makes it her purpose to control all over the space. Seven gifted deviant teens of different nation backgrounds were chosen by fate to undergo a process known as the Rebirth Project to stop this "apocalypse plan" from eliminating any and all other cultures. Background Project-G: Re-Arc Dreams is the fan-story that brought standalone the ASCII. This deviates from the original series and appears to start a new timeline of events which will continue all the way to the Final Episode. Technology *'The White Dove' - An omnipresent artificial intelligence in charge of maintaining all aspects of mankind's underground refuge and space citizen, Natural. The White Dove's influence is so pervasive, so tightly interwoven into even the smallest facets of everyday life, that its existence is rarely given a second thought. The lives of all who dwell in Natural are inextricably tied to it, and all major decisions that they make are decided for them by the White Dove. Factions * Buffered * Earth-Sphere Federation * Moonlight ''' * '''Sunlight * The Foundation * Citreon Republic * Resistance * The Prophet * Plutonian Characters and Mechanics Other Characters Vehicles and Supporting Weapons Setting To be added..... Episodes Each episodes has a four different segments prior at the start of the episodes. PHASE FRAME CREED COSMOS OP/ED themes GARNiDELiA - Blazing FripSide - the chaostic world Trivia * This story is inspired to Star Wars: Battlefront (DICE), Battlefield 1 (take places in WW1 era), Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, and The Man Who Saves The World (also known as Turkish Star Wars). * Only one Gundam appear in the main story same as Turn A Gundam. However, it inspired from Heavy Object, another Kamachi's light novel works. * The segments names in Project-G are all titles to fanfics written by Drakengel. Eventually some of the episodes names were references to all Gundam franchises. * The main title of Project-G is fourth non-Gundam tiles such as Gaia Gear, G-Saviour and For the Barrel. In case an "alternate UC" which its obviously alternate continuity. See also * Mobile Suit Gundam: The V Project Awakens (takes place after Universal Century, Reguild Century and Correct Century) Category:Mobile Suit Gundam